BoC: Five Nights in Paradise
by Water Guardian 26
Summary: Years after the Tragedy that destroyed them all, the Animatronics find themselves waking up in a brand new pizzeria. As they try to find a new purpose there, a power struggle between two brothers threatens to tear their reformed family to pieces. Will they all survive, or will Freddy Fazbear's Pizza crash and burn? Disclaimer inside. A Brothers of Circuits Fanfiction. R&R.
1. A Golden Opportunity!

**Disclaimer,** this is a Fan-fiction based off of the Fan-fiction Brothers of Circuits by Koili the Artist. I don't own any of the characters used as most of them were created by Scott Cawthon, though Tangle is an OC made by Koili. Enjoy.

 **Location: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.**

 **Date: Yet to be inputted.**

 **Time: Yet to be inputted.**

 **Initializing...**

Confusion arose in the mind of the once operational Animatronic known as Golden Freddy. He was almost certain he was gone forever, and yet... Here he was, standing alone in what appeared to be an empty Pizzeria, it took a few moments for his optics to adjust to the lighting to notice that, surprisingly, he wasn't alone, standing beside him was a naked endoskeleton that seemed remarkably foreign to him.

He was about to ask himself what was going on, when the endoskeleton was highlighted gold in his vision, he noted the text 'Spring Bonnie'. He was certain he couldn't do that before, and... Spring Bonnie? Benny? He was here too on a show stage beside him, though his eyes were empty, as if he was either in sleep mode or not active in it's entirety. Golden reached out to touch him in disbelief, though to his surprise, he saw a metal hand, similar to that of a human's reaching out. He pulled his hand back, and the metal hand likewise retreated. He then realized that it was his own hand!

He needed answers, desperately. He gently got off the show stage and again, to his surprise, something else new had occurred, in the corner of his vision, a small map of the Pizzeria had appeared, and on this map were numerous little dots and rooms, each of a varying color. His curiosity peaked, he headed towards one of them, the nearest being red. As he entered another room, he saw a large ship like attraction, emblazoned on the side was the name "The Red Fox" and at it's helm was another Endoskeleton. This one, highlighted in red, was named Foxy the Pirate.

'Foxy,' The Animatronic thought to himself, 'If he's here, then surely...'

He continued to look around, examining this room's show stage. Golden smiled, there they were, the trio that he had known for what seemed like forever. Though, had it not been for their highlights, he might not have recognized them. Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Freddy Fazbear. His family... All together. But this only raised more questions, why? Why was he here? Why were they here?

Hoping to find more answers, he went into another area, this time, on the show stage was Toy Freddy, a.k.a. Red, Toy Chica, who proffered to be called T-Chi, and Toy Bonnie, who was called Clyde. He grinned slightly, though his mind was still troubled, things didn't go so well the last time they were all together like this. Golden turned to notice that, likewise, Balloon boy was in the corner with a large quantity of balloons, and the Puppet, oh the Puppet... His signature box was there. Sephtis... And in the opposite corner was Kid's cove, where Toy Foxy and her companion Tangle were together once more. It was then that his curiosity had reached a new height.

'They are all here...This... This is impossible. This is...'

His train of thought was interrupted by a loud rumbling, similar to that of a stomach.

'… That's... Different.'

In the top left of his vision, he read the text as it appeared, Fuel 3% Food required.

At least somethings never changed... Golden took a moment to look at the map to locate the Pizzeria's Kitchen. He raided the fridge absentmindedly and ate nearly a half of a pepperoni pizza that was inside. Golden was then hit by a pang of guilt, he had just eaten pizza without considering who it was for, or why it was even there. Gosh, he felt just like Bonnie!

He shook his head, there was no fixing this now. It was then that he notice his reflection in the clean counter top. He, like all the others, was a naked endoskeleton. Not only that, but whoever made this new body of his put a meticulous amount of detail into him, he was strikingly similar to how he was before, and yet he still had a hard time recognizing some of the new features he had. It was... Strange.

He returned to the show stage he originated from and pondered his new-found situation. He looked up at Benny once more and smiled, he felt at peace for once. It was then that he noticed a blinking device that was attached to his head, why hadn't he noticed it before? He was about to touch it when the sound of a door unlocked and opened startled him. It came from the other room, were humans about to enter? Did they know he was operational? What would they think if they saw him walking around

Not wanting to take that chance, he resumed the position that he woke up in and froze, surprisingly he found it quite easy, much easier in fact then ever before.

"Come on John. I said this was important. Years of work went into this."

It was then that a blondish-brown haired male walked into the room, he had a casual look to him in appearance, yet Golden could tell he was serious. He was highlighted in white, the words CEO hit him like a ton of bricks, this human, this oil stained human in overalls and a brown shirt, was in charge of Fazbear Entertainment.

Followed shortly after him was his second in command, a tall pale man with dark black hair. He was dressed up in a business suit, he held a brief case in hand and a smug look on his face.

The Tall man frowned as the CEO pulled out a screwdriver and began tinkering with Benny, "Mark, I know when we went into this business together, there would be a lot of work ahead of us, but did you really have to spend hundreds of thousands of dollars on those AI chips? It took weeks to get their data off of them, even longer to put the into the right format to run on these... Things."

The Human known as Mark merely chuckled, "It was worth it... Trust me. Anything else would have just been an insult. They would know the difference after all."

The Human known as John folded his arms as he sat the briefcase down on an empty table as Mark went over from Benny over to Golden, "How can you be so sure? They're robots, nothing more."

Mark shook his head as he fidgeted with one of Golden's knee joints, "They're family, my Grandfather programmed them that way, sure they may not be brothers of Flesh and Blood like us, but they are brothers..."

John rolled his eyes as he headed out of the room, "Let's hope all this was worth it, we're almost in debt after you burnt through the family fortune on all these Animatronics. We're just lucky father left us this building to work with, It would be terrible to have to start from scratch."

Mark sighed softly as he stood up and checked his watch, "Wow, it's almost Ten... I could have swore we were only gone ten minutes..."

He smiled and looked Golden in the eyes, "Don't worry pal, you'll be ready for the grand reopening next week, I guarantee it."

Golden had resisted the urge to smile, it was good to know that some human cared. Maybe this wasn't so bad, his questions could wait for now. He was certain he'd get answers soon enough.

It was then that a shout could be heard from the kitchen, "Hey Mark, what did you do with all that Pizza, I could have swore we had more left over from the kitchen's exam."

Mark chuckled as he looked away, when suddenly he looked back at Golden as if shocked. He straightened himself out and smiled, winking at the confused animatronic before walking away, "Sorry, I hope you didn't mind, but I gave some to the neighbor kids."

Golden blinked in response as the two humans were leaving with the other half of the Pizza, "Couldn't you have warned me first, we haven't eaten all day thanks to you and your shopping."

As the door closed, he relaxed his servos and sighed. He then spoke for the first time, surprising even himself, "Brothers... My Brothers of Circuits..."


	2. Ready for Freddy?

**Disclaimer,** this is a Fan-fiction based off of the Fan-fiction Brothers of Circuits by Koili the Artist. I don't own any of the characters used as most of them were created by Scott Cawthon, though Tangle is an OC made by Koili. Enjoy.

 **Location: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.**

 **Date: Yet to be inputted.**

 **Time: Yet to be inputted.**

 **Initializing...**

"Are you sure this will-"

As Freddy's optics adjusted to the light, he saw the shape of a human shush another, "Shush, he's booting up."

Freddy looked down at the human and tilted his head, many thoughts came to mind, though the loudest was, 'Where am I?'

He looked around and noticed an Endoskeleton peeking in from the adjacent room. He stared blankly at it as it was highlighted. He blinked, 'Golden Freddy.'

One human turned to the other and smiled, "See, he's learning. Let's hive him a second before we run the tests."

The Other human sighed as Freddy watched Golden mouth the words, 'Play along.'

Freddy looked back down at the Humans. He then examined them further, one appeared to be a mechanic as the other looked like he was shrewd businessman. He was surprised as they too were highlighted, revealing that the Mechanic was in-fact the CEO, his boss in a sense. He tried tipping his hat to him in acknowledgment, only to be surprised he wasn't wearing one, even more surprising, he was naked!

The CEO chuckled, "I think he just realized who we are. That's good."

Freddy was confused as to what the CEO thought was funny, but he just shrugged it off. The man lifted a small tablet up to him and said, "Freddy, I'm going to calibrate your new optics. What I need you to do is focus of the picture that I tell you to. Be sure to give a thumbs up once you're good and focused."

Freddy looked at the pictures on the tablet, he recognized the figures, it was himself, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, each put into one of the four corners.

"Chica."

Freddy looked at the picture and found his vision begin to blur the others out as Chica's image became sharper. He wasn't exactly sure if this was normal, but gave a thumbs up anyway.

"Bonnie."

He then adjusted his sights to Bonnie, which likewise sharpened as the others blurred. Again, he gave a thumbs up and they continued the process for the others. The CEO smiled once they were done and turned to the other Human and said, "I told you they'd work, Freddy was just as responsive as Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie was, if not more."

The Other human sighed, "Fine, I believe you Mark, but we still have to get the others operational, and then get them in to costume... Speaking of which-"

"Go-gol-den... B-benny..."

He spoke... Freddy spoke. It didn't startle the Human known as Mark, but his partner definitely was surprised, "Uh... Uh... It's... Bonnie."

Mark shook his head, "I don't think so John, when downloading the Data from their old A.I. Chips, one of the key words was Benny, I think that's what he called Spring Bonnie."

John shivered, still in shock from this experience, "And what, Golden is for the other one?"

Mark smirked, "Yep, it seems all of them have names too, they know each-other. That was quite a shock when I first noticed it in the others too."

"Golden... Benny."

It was then that Mark looked at where Freddy was starring. With a smile, he said, "Go on Freddy, I'm sure they'd like to see you too. Meanwhile, we'll take care of Bonnie and Chica."

It was then that Freddy noticed Bonnie and Chica's endoskeletons next to him. With silent nod to Mark, he stepped off the stage and headed for the room that Benny and Golden was waiting for him, much to John's protest, "You're just going to let him go, just like that?"

Mark smiled as he pulled a small flash drive off of his tablet and plugged it into Chica, "Sure... With luck, this interaction will help them all get used to things. Remember, this place is so much different then what they are used to. I made everything perfect for them..."

John snorted, "Yeah, and you insisted on doing everything yourself, you know that's what workers are for."

Mark shrugged, "I love doing this, why else do you think I brought Fazbear Entertainment?"

As Freddy entered the other room, Mark and John's conversation turned into but a distraction. He smiled as he walked up to Golden and Benny. Golden returned the smile, while Benny seemed aloof. It was a touching scene seeing Golden and Freddy embrace each-other, shedding actual tears of joy.

Wait, they could do that? Neither of them really cared that it was different, mostly because everything else was too, well... Mostly, they still had their memories.

Freddy voice-box was breaking as he tried asking, "G-golden... How are we here? Where are we?"

Golden shook his head gently as he patted his younger brother on the back, "I don't know... But isn't this wonderful, everyone's here!"

Freddy looked over at Benny and frowned, "What's wrong with him?"

Golden let go of Freddy to looked back at Benny and frowned, "Mark said something about some kind of feedback loop is messing with his head, he's going to look into it once everyone else is up and active."

Then something clicked inside Freddy, "Mark... Who exactly is he?"

Golden sat him down on the stage and pondered just how to explain this, mostly because he had a hard time understanding it himself.

"Well... Where to begin?"

He rubbed his metallic chin and said, "Well... He's the one who rebuilt us, I think. When I asked him myself, he said that despite being in charge of our company, he prefers a hands on approach, much like Red did back in the day."

'Back in the day?'

Freddy frowned, "Just how long has it been since we've been active Golden?"

He shrugged, "I can't remember, though he said it's been nearly thirty years since the last Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was open. He said some of our data corrupted during the transfer, so we're likely to have many holes in our memory banks."

Freddy sighed as he laid back, letting his naked endoskeleton brush against the wooden floor of Golden and Benny's show stage, "Thirty years? That's a long time. I can't believe it's happened again, so long..."

Golden also sighed, likewise laying back, "Mark also built these new bodies for us, seeing as the old ones were beyond repair."

Freddy frowned as he looked at the ceiling, "But I liked my old body, and all these things in my eyes are confusing."

Golden gave a hearty laugh, "So do I, I'm missing my accent over here, but I got used to a few things. You see the map? Those dots are the others."

Freddy blinked as the map enlarged when he focused on it, "There are so many of them, you said they were all here, who are 'they'?"

Golden sat up and said, "Red, Clyde, T-Chi and Mangle. Even Sephtis, B.B. and Tangle."

He added as Freddy jumped up in shock, "John said Mark spent a fortune getting everyone together, extra making sure the A.I. Chips were real. It seems he really cares about us."

Freddy pondered the thought, but was interrupted by the voice of Chica next door, "Hello there, I'm Chica, and I love pizza. What are your names?"

Golden smiled, "Your sister's awake. Want to see her?"

Freddy nodded as he stood up, though a loud grumbling stopped him. Golden laughed as Freddy looked around for where the noise came from, "You're low on fuel, don't worry I know where the fridge is. Mark says we can eat as much as we need to. Come on, we'll bring Chica some too."

Freddy smiled slightly as Golden took the lead, 'Maybe... This isn't so bad...'


	3. Seeing Red

**Disclaimer,** this is a Fan-fiction based off of the Fan-fiction Brothers of Circuits by Koili the Artist. I don't own any of the characters used as most of them were created by Scott Cawthon, though Tangle is an OC made by Koili. Enjoy.

 **Location: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.**

 **Date: Yet to be inputted.**

 **Time: Yet to be inputted.**

 **Initializing...**

"Are you sure you should be letting them eat from the fridge, it costs a lot of money to refill that you know."

Toy Freddy, also known as Red, blinked, he was alive? The last thing he could remember was putting the fuse inside that animatronic in the basement and then... Nothing. He looked down at the two Humans just off the stage. The one in overalls rubbed the sweat off his brow and smiled, "They do have to eat you know... Just be glad they haven't cleared it out yet."

The other human in a suit sighed as he crossed his arms, "True, but we're about to double the amount of Animatronics that are active, we can't keep paying for all this."

Red tilted his head and asked, "May I interject, but... Who are you?"

The human in overalls smiled and said with a flourish, "Welcome Red, to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids-

"And grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life."

Red blinked in surprise after finishing that statement. The Human smiled as he turned to the other, "He's ready. Plug in Clyde while I bring him up to speed."

Red watched as the other Human plucked a device off of him and plug it into Clyde, who happened to be to his left. Red looked back at the human in overalls, who motioned for him to follow him, which he reluctantly did so.

"So... Human-"

"Please, call me Mark."

Red nodded slightly as Mark lead him into another room. He was shocked, on the show stage were the partially costumed Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. They were currently helping each-other fit into the costumes, with minimal luck. Mark chuckled, "When I first bought this, I never expected it to be so magical... And yet, look, here they all are, helping each-other get ready for the big day."

Red looked over at the new Red Fox and then back at the stage, "This... This is too good to be true."

Mark snorted as he went over to the show stage, "But it is, I spent years working on this, on you. Making sure nothing has changed."

"Hi Mark, can you give us a hand"

Mark smiled and nodded resolutely in response to Bonnie's question, meanwhile, Chica looked up at Red and gasped, "Red!"

She tried running over to him, but tripped over the costume that was falling down to her ankles and landed on her face, "Ow..."

Freddy and Bonnie stopped with their costumes to carefully help Chica up, "I think I broke my beak..."

Mark frowned as he walked away, "I'm going to head to parts and services to find a replacement, be right back."

Red looked back at the Trio and frowned, "Are you alright?"

Chica smiled despite the broken beak, though it fell right off. Just as she started to cry, a fully costumed Golden rushed into the room, "What happened, we heard a crash."

Freddy smiled and waved at him, "Don't worry, we just had a little accident, right Red?"

Golden looked over at Red and smiled, "You're awake. I was just helping Foxy get dressed in the other room."

Red blinked, "The Pirate? He's here too?"

"Arrrr! Of course I be!"

Red looked behind Golden to see a fancily dressed Foxy walking up to them. He wore a maroon jacket and chestnut brown pants, with a plastic cutlass on his belt. He raised his eye-patch and grinned toothily, "Ye Scalawags can't get rid o' me that easy."

Golden facepawed, "It's a shame, really, he got to keep his accent."

Freddy laughed, "It could be worse, Mark could have programmed you the wrong accent."

Foxy likewise laughed, though more heartily, "It be true. Oi! Red, have a look, they gave me me own ship!"

Foxy rushed over to the Red Fox and took control of the Helm, making it swivel slightly as he spun the wheel, "Now we be sailing the high Seas as the crew we ought ta be."

Red blinked in surprise, surely this was too good to be true, there must be some kind of catch...

It was then that Mark returned with a spare beak and began to fit it onto Chica. He gave sly grin as the other began to chuckle. Just what was so funny?

"Oh Red..."

Red turned to face the source of that voice, only to be tackled to the ground by another animatronic, which was highlighted and identified to be Clyde.

"T-Bone!?"

Clyde gave the best smile he could despite not having the best of facial features at the moment, "Hey Red, I missed ya!"

Red cried, he actually wept... Too good to be true? That may be, but he no longer cared, all that mattered is his family was returning.

Mark smiled as he helped the other animatronics get their costumes on, "And this is why I do this. I hope Grandfather is proud of us, wherever he is."

Meanwhile John scowled from the door way, he simply couldn't fathom these events, they were just machines in his eyes, believing that Mark simply wanted to play god and have they 'act' like a family, just as they were programmed to do. As he was booting up T-Chi, he schemed, there had to be a way to make sure they didn't act up in front of customers, there was no going back now, the place opens in four days and they're nearing the red.

And that is when he had a brilliant idea, a way to branch out to a broader audience, a way that is guaranteed to work...

"Hey John, can you look to see if we got any low fat Ice-cream?"

John sighed as he headed for the kitchen, he'll have to wait until later tonight.


	4. Questions answered, for now

**Disclaimer,** this is a Fan-fiction based off of the Fan-fiction Brothers of Circuits by Koili the Artist. I don't own any of the characters used as most of them were created by Scott Cawthon, though Tangle is an OC made by Koili. And as for name Drops, I have no imagination... Enjoy. Please R &R, and if you haven't... Read Koili's Fic, trust me, it's well worth a read.

 **Location: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.**

 **Date: Error.**

 **Time: Error.**

 **Initializing...**

 **Error...**

 **Initializing Reboot sequence...**

The Golden Bunny once again had to go through a dang reboot. He wondered why he can't remember beyond the last few days, everything was such a blur... This Human... Mark. Surely he had the answers he sought, but every time he seemed to be alone, someone would always get in the way, well no longer, he wouldn't let anyone get in the way, he had to know his past.

At least, that's what he thought. He spied Mark leading the three Freddy's into his office, perhaps he could get answers by listening in on their conversation... As the door was closing behind them, he held it open ever so gently, if there was one thing these upgrades were good for, he was now quieter then ever when he desired.

He pressed a robotic ear to the door as Mark sat down in his chair, "So boys, we have a few days left before the re-opening, and I'm quite sure you all have some questions you'd like answered before we continue."

The Trio nodded as they looked to each-other, as if trying to decide who would ask what. The first to actually speak was Golden, "Where exactly is this Pizzeria?"

Mark smiled as he swiped something 'off' his tablet, which then entered their vision as a still image. It was a map of an amusement park, "As of right now, we are situated in the middle of my Dads theme park. It is known as 'Boundless Adventure.' Though frequent travelers call us, 'Paradise foundry.'"

Red was next to ask a question, "Who exactly are you and John?"

"I am the CEO of Fazbear entertainment, while my Brother, John, acts as my Assistant. He was always better at that accounting business then I ever was. I manage you guys, while he keeps the us afloat. And as for our significance, our Grandfather is Gorge Cawthon, founder of New-Wave Animatronics, he was the one that designed Freddy and... Ahem, Golden. Along with Benny and the others."

Mark looked at Red Specifically for this answer, "My Father Scott designed you and your friends Red."

Freddy was the one who asked the next question, "How do you know their Nicknames?"

"When I was downloading all the data off of your old A.I. Chips, there were numerous Key words and other such things in the Metadata. It took some doing, but I was able to salvage what I could. I'm sorry if there are some holes in your memory banks, there was some data that got corrupted over the years, though Benny and Golden... You both suffered the worst, followed by Tangle, if it weren't to the hard casing protecting his chip, it would have been crushed under what I could only assume was a large weight."

Golden planted a hand firmly on Mark's desk, "Are you sure? I don't see any holes. But I do see a Brother that is struggling to remember his own name."

Mark frowned as he looked away, "I... I wish there was more I could tell you, the thing is. I wasn't around for his time, and neither was my father, so no one has any information that could help me fix his memories, not even from you."

Golden sighed as he turned away. Meanwhile, Benny looked distraught outside the door, it was then that he noticed John listening in beside him. He raised a finger to his mouth to keep him quiet and motioned for him to keep listening. Red tried to change the subject by asking, "So, these upgrades. What exactly did you do to us?"

Mark smiled as he pulled up their schematics, "Let's see here, can you see them?"

Golden nodded slightly, while the others were more enthused about this subject. He continued, "Well, as you may have noticed, your optics have had a significant upgrade. That map can not only tell you where each-other are, but also staff members. You've also been hooked up to the local police database, so you can identify potential threats to this establishment, report them, and respond accordingly."

Red smirked, "We used to have something similar back at the old establishment."

Mark nodded, "You did, it was a nice touch too. I even added a few other things to your heads to help you better convey emotions, such as an actual saline solution to replace your old tear ducts. You're tongues can identify ingredients found in the foods that you eat, and probably one of the more interesting things you might find. I added a few fans and motors to emulate breathing."

It actually was something they hadn't noticed yet, but it did appear that they were 'breathing'. Mark chuckled as they all looked at each other to see if it was true, "Let's see, I also refurbished your standard compost generators, give them a larger capacity, along with a system to remove excess, which you all have a specific area for waste management, it is also labeled on your map."

Golden gave a soft chuckle, "So, you've thought of everything, have you?"

Mark gave a sly grin in response, "Indeed, I went all out on you guys. Well, there was one thing I had planned to go along with all the touch sensors in your new Exoskeletons, but I deemed it a little bit too much for your line of work."

Freddy tilted his head in surprised, "Touch sensors?"

"Yes, your suits are lined with them, it took some doing, but you should be able to feel everything once the program is initialized, I'm still working on the patch notes. They even have varying degrees of feels to them, like Bonnie's ears for instance, they're a bit more sensitive then other areas."

Red and Freddy looked at each-other an snickered, much to Mark and Golden's confusion.

Mark chuckled nervously and continued once more, "Any, do you think you guys can help the others get their bearings with this new information? They need to be ready and you three have adjusted the fastest out of everyone."

They all nodded and were about to leave, but Golden stopped them, "Wait, you said we have fans inside of us for breathing, don't fans need to be cleaned often?"

"Yep, that's why you all have a couple of patches on your Exoskeletons that can be removed at a moments notice so we can Directly interface with your systems without needing to take off the whole suit."

Golden muttered 'He's good...' as they headed out the door meeting a startled John, Benny had left a short while ago to practice his new systems and... think. John stammered, "E-Excuse me."

The Three animatronics made space for him to go through the door before going on about their business. John shut the door behind him and smiled, "Mark, I had a brilliant idea, and just in the nick of time too."

Mark looked up from his tablet and asked, "What's going on?"

John opened what appears to be a large flier that said, 'Fazbear's Pizza is taking on the night shift, open all day and all night.'

Had Mark been drinking anything he would have spit it out right then and there, he was shocked, "All Day and Night? We can't do that... Freddy and the others would break down faster then I can repair them with that kind of stress..."

John frowned, "If we don't figure out some way to increase estimated revenue, we're going to go bankrupt, and all of my- our work, would go to waste. Can't we come up with some kind of compromise?"

Mark sighed, "Let me guess, the 'Night Shift' is more focus on entertaining the adults, right?"

John nodded as Mark continued, "Special Drinks, smoking? Other who knows what?"

John nodded once more. Mark rubbed his temples as he tried coming up with a good solution, "...We may be able to to do a couple of all nighters, but a week is too much. How about Freddy's in the weekends? Friday night, Saturday, and half a night Sunday."

"Done. Interesting choice considering the opening takes place on Friday..."

Mark added, "All drinks have to be well hidden... The Red Fox had some cargo space, we'll just need to make sure it's packed tight and secure, and that Foxy doesn't go nuts with the wheel too often..."

"Done and Done."

"And No smoking, remember, kids come here during the day, and it's hard to get rid of the smell."

John rubbed the back of his neck, "Actually, Red has also been requesting Cigars. Should we say no to him too?"

Mark once again was stunned, "What? Just... Get him one of those fake ones, you know, with the water vapor, if we can manage that, then sure..."

John nodded, "And one last thing. About the Model 18s..."

Mark jumped up from his desk, "No. You already know what might happen with that kind of sensitivity..."

John was taken aback, "Come on Mark, we both know you can time-lock certain functions... Besides, I'm sure some people would get a good laugh from it, the animatronics would go nuts on their first time."

"And I'm sure the press would too."

John sighed, "A little publicity never hurt anyone, remember, you can control it, so there won't be any slip ups. Come on, don't you trust me, Brother?"

Mark gripped his tablet tightly, he wasn't exactly sure what to do, his brother wouldn't steer him wrong, would he? He sighed and sat down in his chair, "Fine. I'll have them installed, though I'm not sure what the guys will think, this is quite the change after-all..."

John patted Mark on the shoulder, "Trust me, you won't regret it, and should anything happen, we'll take the blame together, just like we always have..."

Mark smiled as he looked up at John, "Thanks..."

John grinned widely, "No problem... Brother."

* * *

I'd like to personally thank FoxyAndMangle and dalonadon71201 for favoriting this story. I didn't expect something like this to happen so quickly.

If you guys out there have questions for just about anything, please, ask in the review and i'll probably answer them in the next chapter.


	5. Day one, time to shine

**Disclaimer,** this is a Fan-fiction based off of the Fan-fiction Brothers of Circuits by Koili the Artist. I don't own any of the characters used as most of them were created by Scott Cawthon, though Tangle is an OC made by Koili. Enjoy. Please R &R, and if you haven't... Read Koili's Fic, trust me, it's well worth a read.

 **Location: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.**

 **Date: Nov. 20, 2048.**

 **Time: 6:50 A.M.**

 **Model 18 Update Initializing...**

Freddy Shivered as he felt a new sensation rack his body, he had felt stuff before, but the acuity of this new program was far different, it was... Amazing. He merely struggled to come up with words for how he felt. He then started to wonder just how the others felt as they were being updated with this new software, compounded by the fact that a large crowd of Kids and their Parents was gathering in front of him and Mark as they stood outside the Building. Had that been implemented, he was sure he'd be sweating profusely right now.

He wondered if those five Party rooms and the expansive game room could even fit all these people. As if sensing his anxiety, Mark placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting look, similar to how Golden did for him back when they first started working together.

Mark checked his watched and smiled, whispering, "It's almost show time. How are you feeling?"

Freddy muttered without moving his mouth, trying to maintain the illusion that he was inactive, "Nervous, you never said there would be this many people."

"I never said there wouldn't be either... Wish me luck."

Mark frowned as he adjusted his bow-tie as he walked up to the mic stand, before opting to remove it in it's entirety and chucking it away with a smile, "Welcome everyone to the 'Foundry.' Is everyone all set for the newest adventure?"

The loud cheer of the crowd was a welcoming sight for Freddy, as scary as it was.

Mark nodded at Freddy, it was almost his time to shine... He looked our at the crowd once more and said, "Alright then, I'll keep this brief, because we have a vary special guest here today for you all. When My brother and I set out to bring together the relics of our families history, we never expected the end result, a rousing success. I'm sorry my brother couldn't be here today, duty called, but in his place, we have the great Freddy Fazbear to give a speech on his behalf."

A Speech? This wasn't in the script... Surely he was mistaken. But no, he wasn't, Mark held out the mic to him, his announcement causing quite a mummer from the crowd, specifically from the press with the large cameras. Freddy took a deep breath and stepped forward, accepting the Mic from Mark, who smiled nervously, even he was surprised by this.

Freddy looked out at the crowd and thought, 'Looks like I'm going to have to wing it... Alright Frederic, time to shine.'

He smiled and said, "Hello one and all, and welcome to the Grand Reopening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a land where generations collide to give the best experience that anyone could have ever wished for to everyone... Especially my own Family... This is what we do best, we put our robotic hearts out there for you to see, for the Fans. And it shows time and time again, that no matter what, we all are family, and family is always welcome here. So come on in, take a slice, and enjoy your family!"

With a cheer, Freddy took the ceremonial Scissors and cut the Ribbon that was holding the door shut and moved out of the way for the kids to rush inside and take in the new sights and sounds. The were swiftly greeted by the other animatronics.

Freddy wept, overcome with joy, it had been so long since he's seen his family so happy, especially Foxy, he'd been shut up behind a curtain for so long, and now he's finally able to spin a yarn about 'his' tales on the high seas. And Bonnie, his best friend, he was showing off his guitar skills as Chica was braiding a girl's hair. It was then that he felt something tug on the 'fur' on his leg. He looked down and saw a little girl there, "Hey Freddy, why are you out here all alone?"

Freddy glanced back at Mark who mouthed the words, 'Go on.'

He looked back down at the girl with a smile and picked her up and headed inside, "I'm not alone, now am I?"

Mark smiled as he turned around to address the remaining reporters that are outside.

"Mark, Mark! How did you program them?

How many Animatronics are there?

Where is your Brother?

How much money did you spend on them?

How old are they?

Is it true that special services are available after dark?"

Mark chuckled, "Hold on people, I'll get to your questions... Now who's first?"

Meanwhile, in Mark's office, John sat in the chair monitoring the animatronics on the tablet. He smiled, glad that the security guards he had hired were keeping things safe and the cooks in the kitchen were, wait... What were the Chica's doing in there? He pulled up their optical feeds and frowned, they were washing their hands as if getting ready to cook. He couldn't have that, what experience could they possibly... He was left speechless as he watched the two Chicas tossing Pizza dough between the two of them while the Chefs looked on, preparing some of the other dishes that were also on the menu, various Pastas Pizzas and Salads lined the menu, the place may be a Pizzeria, but one cannot live on Pizza alone. It appeared that one Chica was teaching the other how to properly kneed and toss the Pizza before adding the rest of the ingredients.

"And you see, if you move your hands like this, it's spin."

"Like this?"

"You might want to put a little more power into it. If it's not spinning fast enough, it might fly away instead of up."

"How about this?"

"That's much better."

John sighed, unsure if he should recall them to the stages, they may be robots, but he didn't know if they were programmed to do this. He silently cursed himself, he should have paid closer attention to Mark while he was tweaking their programming. He shifted to Foxy's feed, everything seemed normal, he was telling a story, just like he should be.

"And there I be, staring the fearsome Kraken in 'da face with nothin' but me trusty cutlass and a plank to stand on."

"And what did you do Captain Foxy?"

"I did the only thing a Pirate could do, I fended off the fell beastie until the rest 'O me crew could arrive. Twas a long battle, it also be how I got me Peg leg."

"Really? I wish I could have seen it."

"Yar! I'm the Kraken."

"ARRRR, and I be Captain Foxy. This booty be mine!"

Sighing with relief, he went over to the Prize corner, though the eyes of Toy Foxy. He... She... _It..._ He wasn't exactly sure what it was, though he was sure what Tangle is. He only wished he could understand the Italian phrases that he exchanged with the kids, or at least, tried to. It was aiding Sephtis in handing out toys and other various prizes to the kids as they exchanged tickets, while Tangle was teaching Italian words to random kids.

John thought to himself, 'When did Mark find the time to download an Italian encyclopedia into him?'

With that thought, he switched over to Clyde, who was in the middle of Dueling Bonnie on the Guitar while kids cheered them on.

"You're going down T-bone."

"I don't think so sweetie, this is my Jam."

"Pah-lese... I've been rocking out crowds before you were even made."

"Doesn't matter, My Guitar solo's coming up!"

"No way, that's my Solo."

"This is fun..."

John smirked, he remembered a time when he got into little squabbles with Mark when they were younger. How did they wind up so different? Could it have been their education? Was if the fact that he was older? He sighed and switched to Freddy's feed.

He was playing hide and seek with a few of the kids while Golden counted, and in the corner of his eye he could see Benny giving kids piggyback rides. Now he had seen everything...

He flipped over to Red's feed, a little girl was teaching him how to play Ski-ball. Scratch that, now he had seen everything. If this was how things were in the day time, he could only imagine what it would be like at night.

* * *

Shout out to MissFlutterPie for favoriting. Thank you.


	6. The Graveyard Shift, act 1

**Disclaimer,** this is a Fan-fiction based off of the Fan-fiction Brothers of Circuits by Koili the Artist. I don't own any of the characters used as most of them were created by Scott Cawthon, though Tangle is an OC made by Koili. Enjoy. Please R &R, and if you haven't... Read Koili's Fic, trust me, it's well worth a read.

 **Location: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.**

 **Date: Nov. 20, 2048.**

 **Time: 7:55 P.M.**

 **Graveyard shift run-times Initializing...**

Freddy frowned as the last of the kids were being ushered out in preparation for their first night shift. I just didn't seem fair that the Adults get to have all the fun while the kids have to leave. And the T.V.s... Oh the T.V.s! They were all changed to sports shows and chicken wings were starting to be cooked in different fashions. Bonnie didn't exactly have a problem with that last part, but the Chica's took some time to calm down.

One of the party rooms is being converted to a dancing room as various songs played. If he was confident in his own dancing skills he might dance along, but he wasn't, not nearly as much as Foxy though. He was having the time of his life out there, he even took of his jacket, which one of the waitresses held for him. It was actually quite amazing just what they could do with these new bodies that Mark made them, they were so Nimble and Lithe, he could barely comprehend it.

It was still surreal to him that someone would take this much care with them. He knew it was the family business, but still...

"Yar! Freddy."

Freddy put his thoughts aside to look up at Foxy, who was slipping on his jacket as he walked up to him, "Yeah?"

Foxy's ears drooped slightly as he looked him over, "Ye look like Ye be lost in thought. Want to talk?"

Freddy shrugged as the two of them went to sit down, "I don't know... Something still doesn't feel right. I mean, I love the fact that we are working again and the Kids love us, but... Don't you think something's wrong?"

Foxy rubbed his chin with his hook, "Not sure 'bout dat Fred."

Freddy sighed, "Could it just be me then?"

Foxy grinned toothily, "Pardon me, but there be recruits over by the Red Fox. Time for Ol' Foxy to plunder some booty with new folk."

Freddy rolled his eyes and waved as Foxy headed off, "Good luck with that."

As Freddy was heading to the Gen 1 Show stage to chat with Golden, Bonnie rushed up to him excitedly, "Freddy, Freddy! That nice waitress over there gave this Napkin with some lipstick on it."

He blinked in surprise, "Well why'd she do that?"

Bonnie shrugged as he examined the napkin more closely, "I don't know, but she said my fur felt great, is that normal?"

Freddy was again at a loss for words, so he said the first thing that came to mind, "Perhaps it's a girl thing..."

Bonnie nodded, "Then I'll ask Chica."

Freddy stopped him before he made a terrible decision, "I think it might be better for you to ask Red... Or maybe Clyde."

"Uh... Okay!"

Freddy chuckled nervously as Bonnie sauntered off. What had he done...

Meanwhile-

Red puffed on his 'cigar' as he chatted with a few of the patrons, he felt surprisingly at ease with this more mature clientele. Maybe it was because they didn't mind if he 'smoked?' No matter what the cause was, he was at least trying to

"And then I said, 'date you? I don't even know you!"

The attendees that he was chatting with cracked up at his joke as Bonnie walked over to him, "Hey Red."

Red turned back to the Humans for a moment, "Pardon me."

He turned back to Bonnie as the others walked away, "Yes? Something wrong?"

Bonnie held out the Napkin to him and tilted his head, "A Waitress gave this to me. Why would she do that?"

Red sighed, "Perché io? Did you tell Chica?"

Bonnie shook his head nervously, "No... Should I?"

Red sighed with relief, "No. Let's just say, she'd be furious."

Bonnie gulped as he looked down at the napkin. He then held it out to Red, "Can you please take care of this for me, I'm gonna go find Chica. Hopefully she doesn't know about it already."

Red took the napkin before Bonnie walked away, "Non posso credere che avrebbe considerato dicendole che, l'idiota!"

Meanwhile, in the prize corner. Mangle and Tangle were going 'head to head' on one of those FPS games that most arcades always have. While Mangle could simply stand to see xer targets, Tangle had to stand on a stool.

Tangle growled as he took another hit, "Mangle, Coprimi mentre sto ricarico!"

Mangle nodded as xhe switched to xer Machine gun to better provide covering fire. One Patron looked at the scores and muttered to the other, "My money is on the white Fox. She actually looks like she knows what she's doing."

Tangle tried ignoring him, but the comment another person said made him snap, "Yeah, the yellow one's programming is terrible."

He spun around in his chair and held out the toy gun to him, "Oh sì, dubito che si potrebbe fare di meglio. Ora stare zitto, o io ti dis-"

Mangle smiled as it scratched Tangle behind the ears. He fell off the stool with a grin on his face, "Gioco è fatto, proprio lì."

This response prompted the onlookers to laugh at him as Mangle continued playing.

Meanwhile, back with Freddy, Golden and Benny.

Freddy crossed his arms as he looked at golden with a look of disgust on his face, "So you too honestly kissed?"

Golden rubbed the back of his neck, obviously embarrassed, "Well, it was an accident. He tripped."

Benny rolled his eyes, "I threw up after..."

Freddy gagged as Golden looked away, "I threw up during..."

By then, Freddy had enough. He rushed to find a nearby trashcan to blow chunks. Benny looked over at Golden and chuckled, "So... You can finally talk about it and not throw up."

Benny tilted his head and added, "And why didn't you tell him you did it on a dare?"

Golden smirked, "Looks like you can too... Well, I just couldn't do it, not after he brought up kissing Bonnie as a dare."

Benny laughed sadistically, drawing the attention of a passerby, "Didn't he also say that Bonnie was with Chica?"

Golden nodded as he lead him back to the stage area, "Yeah... Can you keep it down, supposed to be a secret ya know."

Benny rolled his eyes once more, "Lighten up, it's not like the people here are kids. Just look at Foxy, he's having a great time over there."

Golden shrugged, "Maybe... But if we don't keep up our integrity even now when they aren't around, how can we keep our less the great reputation when they are..."

Benny scoffed as he walked away, "Whatever... Hey Foxy, toss me that ping pong ball."

Golden rubbed his temples and shook his head, this couldn't possible end well, could it?

Luckily for them, their first 'graveyard' shift went off almost without a hitch, only three arrests happened over the course of the whole weekend. One of which Chica personally apprehended the culprit.

* * *

Shout out to TedP for faveing and following. I hope you enjoy this one too. And if you guys out there had questions as to exactly what just happened, feel free to ask in the reviews. I do accept anonymous reviews as well, so don't let that stop you. :)

 **Questions:** FoxyAndMangle, the answer is yes, Mangle and Tangle were indeed fixed, but they aren't always together, they can separate due to some design changes.


	7. Everyone's Exhausted

**Disclaimer,** this is a Fan-fiction based off of the Fan-fiction Brothers of Circuits by Koili the Artist. I don't own any of the characters used as most of them were created by Scott Cawthon, though Tangle is an OC made by Koili. Enjoy. Please R &R, and if you haven't... Read Koili's Fic, trust me, it's well worth a read.

 **Location: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.**

 **Date: Nov. 23, 2048.**

 **Time: 1:48 A.M.**

 **Exhaust port blockage detected!**

 **Report to Gen 2 Show stage for scheduled maintenance...**

Mark sighed as he stepped out of his car in the Park's parking lot. It was his shift for the night guard duty and he had been receiving complaints from the custodial staff about strange happenings. Even his brother had commented about it while he was driving on the way there.

"And then Toy Freddy said that he had spilled cake batter all over a table. It was a sticky mess. And you're also going to have to address their eating habits, they appear to be over eating certain items and it's starting to block their exhaust ports."

Mark sighed as he walked through the front gate, "Over eating? That's strange, I'm pretty sure they'd know better then to over eat. Anyway, I'll be there soon to let you guys out and lock up till dawn. Did you guys see them eat?"

"No Sir. See you soon sir."

Mark rubbed his temples as he hung up his phone. It wasn't that long of a walk from the front gate to the building, but there were some people to get in his way, they were mostly tourists trying to get a good selfie. If he wasn't already exhausted from all the press conferences and talk shows, he would have shooed them away, but he couldn't... He had hoped things would become somewhat normal again, but he knew that couldn't happen, after all, Fazbear's Pizza was only opened just a few days ago.

By the time he had reached the door, he could already see some of the animatronics lined up by the stage and the Janitors waiting by the door. He could only imagine the messes they had to clean up after two and a half Graveyard shifts. Though there was an up side, they've actually managed to triple the regular day's income by staying open later, which was shocking news to him.

Mark went through a couple of keys on his key ring before finding the right one and opened the door. As the Janitors filed out, one of them stopped and smiled, "Good luck in there."

"Thanks Mister Schmidt, and thank you again for sticking around over time. Just make sure you get enough sleep tonight."

Mister Schmidt smiled and replied, "Sure thing Mister Cawthon, it's a pleasure. And don't worry about me, they've made me vary used to all-nighters."

Mark nodded as Schmidt left. He then turned his attention to the animatronics, some of whom were shuffling around nervously. He sighed to let off some steam and walked inside, locking the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen to grab a box of sterile gloves and an old turkey baster, "Alright... Who's first?"

Clyde nervously stepped forward, making Red facepaw from the other room.. Mark paid no mind to Red's reaction and inserted the baster into his exhaust in an attempt to remove the blockage. He pulled it out after a few minutes and was shocked, "Alfredo Sauce? That explains where that went. Hey, can someone grab a trash can for me?"

Once Red moved a can over to him, Mark shot the contents of the baster into it, rinsed out the baster, and called over the next person. Mark was surprised to find Nacho cheese in Chica. Of all the nights he had to check up on things... Benny has a problem with Mustard, Golden had Ketchup, and Bonnie had the companies patented Wing Sauce. Great, just great...

Mark stood up, washed his hands and rinsed out the baster one more time. Once he returned, he frowned at the animatronics, "I'm sorry guys if that felt uncomfortable, but it was highly necessary. Trust me, you don't want to blow up from some stupid blockage. Now I know that the Model 18s give you guys an enhanced experience with your senses, taste, touch, sight and sound. But it also gives you the power of self control."

Each of them shuffled nervously, well, except for Benny, he just stared at him. Mark continued, "Now, I don't want to have to warn you guys about the danger of over indulgence, especially when it comes to your favorite food items, believe me, I should know. I used to be really into Chocolate... But I wasn't going to let that destroy my health, and it shouldn't destroy yours, artificial as it its."

Golden frowned, "I'm sorry. It won't happened again."

Mark gave a slight grin, "Don't worry, I'm sure it won't, because I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I won't be here all the time, so these messes that you guys are getting yourselves into, you're going to need to learn how to clean them up yourselves, especially you two Golden and Freddy. Remember, you guys are the leaders of your respective areas, and as such it's important for you to set a good example."

Freddy chuckled nervously, "Well... We did clean up some of the mess... That counts for something, right?"

Mark shook his head, "No... Some of it isn't enough though. Remember, this is still mostly a kid friendly establishment, so this kind of example isn't good enough."

All of the animatronics looked at each other shamefully, he was right. They indeed had gotten themselves carried away, and they could vary well pay for it. Mark once again continued his statement, "So I'm going to ask all of you, can you keep watch over each other and make sure something like this doesn't happen again, and if it does, be able to fix this immediately?"

Bonnie raised a hand shakily, "Do we... Do we have to use that _Thing_ everytime?"

"Yes."

As Mark went to his office to get his tablet, the other animatronics filed in. Clyde whispered to Red as he approached, "I'm sorry."

Red patted him on the shoulder, "Lasci perdere. Pensi di lui si può chiedere se presenta una paio di più di quelle cose? Potremmo aver bisogno in seguito."

Clyde nodded happily, "Yes sir."

Tangle snickered as everyone else looked on in confusion. As Mark came back in, they all quieted down and stood still. Mark chuckled slightly and shook his head, "Have a good conversation while I was gone?"

Red shook his head as Mark pressed a few buttons on his tablet, "Right... I just disabled your fans so that way I can interface with them. Just stay still, and I'll be able to walk away with all of my Fingers."

He hummed the Toreador March as he took a damp cloth and dusted out the fans through the access ports on their backs. It was quite a sight, the three Freddys danced along when he wasn't working on them, meanwhile Bonnie, Benny, and Clyde looked away in embarrassment.

One he reached the end of the line with Tangle, he asked, "So Tangle, how's things with you and Man-I mean, Toy Foxy?"

Tangle sighed, breathlessly of course, "Complicated. That's all I'm going to say."

Mark tilted his head as he swiped away a small layer of dust, "Really?"

The two of them looked at Mangle, who waved at them silently. Mark looked back at his work and frowned, "Doesn't look so complicated."

Tangle rolled his eyes as Mark closed up the small hatch, "Lei non mi lascia in pace..."

Mark stretched his head and said, "I'm just gonna take that as a no..."

He slung the rag over his shoulder and looked at everyone, "Alright, where is Sephtis and B.B?"

A black clothed hand came out of the storage room and waved, "Over here."

B.B. came running out of the room with a folded up board of checkers, "We've been in Parts and service the whole night. We've been playing board games."

Mark thought to himself as Sephtis followed shortly after, 'Good thing someone's keeping an eye on the kid... Especially at night.'

Mark gave a nod to Sephtis and B.B. as they went by. He then turned his attention back to the others, "Now everyone, I want you to promise me something, be a little more careful with how much you guys are eating, alright. And I'm going to get you guys a couple of Basters to use just in case... I'll be in my office if you guys need anything."

Some of the animatronics were relieved, while others were shocked, though they hid it fairly well. Once Mark was gone they all began to converse amongst themselves.

Red sighed with relief, "That was close."

Clyde chuckled nervously, "Eating?"

Red patted him on the back as they returned to their stage, "Lui non lo sa, e quello è tutto ciò che conta."

Benny glared at Golden as the two headed back to the Gen 1 stage, "You held up pretty well back there."

Golden sighed, "You too. Too bad I threw up after that whole ordeal."

Benny gagged, "You're kidding? I threw up during it!"

Golden chuckled, "That explains a few things... How about we never bring this up again, shall we?"

Benny grinned evilly, "No promises..."

Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy did a group hug as Foxy growled, "Why wasn't I invited to yar secret meeting? And what was he talkin' 'bout."

Freddy chuckled, "Don't worry about it Foxy, it was nothing."

Foxy tried to jump at them, "Nothing!"

Though he was pulled away by T-Chi, "Come on Foxy, didn't you need help swabbing the poop deck?"

Foxy flailed his arms as he was dragged away by his coat, "T-Chi, ya scurvy dog, I don' need help with no poop deck."

The trio chuckled nervously as T-Chi countered with, "Yes you do, you said it when you were talking to that girl."

Meanwhile, Mangle and Tangle went back to the arcade.

Tangle chuckled as the duo stepped up to a large machine, "I'm going to beat you this time. There is still a game that we haven't tried yet."

Mangle whimpered, it was the dancing simulator...

* * *

I'd like to take a moment to thank FoxyAndMangle for Beta Reading this chapter. Thanks again, it wouldn't have been as good without you.


	8. A Walk in the park? I think not

**Disclaimer,** this is a Fan-fiction based off of the Fan-fiction Brothers of Circuits by Koili the Artist. I don't own any of the characters used as most of them were created by Scott Cawthon, though Tangle is an OC made by Koili. Enjoy. Please R &R, and if you haven't... Read Koili's Fic, trust me, it's well worth a read.

 **Location: Boundless Adventure.**

 **Date: Nov. 24, 2048.**

 **Time: 10:34 A.M.**

 **Map Update loading...**

Freddy dusted off his hat as he waited outside the Pizzeria, with him was Bonnie and Red, both of whom were as confused as he was. As far as they knew, they weren't allowed to leave the establishment, but all that changed once their maps received a large update, not it displayed not only the Pizzeria, but the rest of the Park as well.

Mark shuffled out the front door of the Pizzeria with a worried expression on his face. The trio quickly shared in his expression as Freddy asked, "What's wrong?"

Mark sighed as he leaned on a nearby wall, "Some of the guards didn't show up this morning for their shift and we're now short staffed."

Red frowned as he lit a Cigar that he took out of a hidden compartment, "So let me guess, we're going to fill in the empty positions?"

"Sadly... Yes."

Mark's statement caught Freddy off-guard, "B-but. What about the Pizzeria?"

Mark rubbed the back of his neck as he groaned, he really didn't have time for this, "Golden and the others are working over time. I'm sorry guys, but we don't have a choice. You guys are significantly more 'trained' then the regular guards, and their replacements won't be here for another hour or so. Can I trust you guys to hold down the fort?"

Freddy clenched his fists before nodding, "We'll do it. Let's go Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled as he and Freddy went off. Mark shrugged, "Okay then. I'll just send them their stations remotely... Red, can you handle the front gate?"

Red popped his knuckles as he nodded in acknowledgment, making Mark cringe, "Can you please not do that... Your joints are fragile enough as it is."

Red chuckled as he headed out. Mark went back inside of the Pizzeria, a look of worry still adorned his features. He thought to himself, 'Good luck guys, it's rough out there.'

 **Location: Front gate.**

Red smiled as he walked up to the front gate, finally... As he approached, the solo guard at the gate began to tremble in fear, as it certainly wasn't normal for a giant anthropomorphic brown bear to appear out of the blue, much less the same one that was involved with the old horror stories involving Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Red stood at the other end of the gate and waved at the other guard, "Hello."

The Guard practically jumped over the rope barricade that separated the park from the parking lot, causing some attendees to laugh at his expense. Red looked around slightly as a customer and his family walked up before saying, "I don't think that's normal. Oops. Sorry, ummm..."

He took a moments pause to double check the price of admittance before saying, "That'll be 63 dollars and 48 cents."

He accepted their money and placed it in a large metal box before waving them through the metal detector, "Welcome to Fr- I mean, Boundless adventure! Have a great day, and don't forget to swing by Freddy's for a delicious pizza."

As the Guard reluctantly returned to his post, Red took another group's money and likewise waved them in, "Grazie! I don't see why Mark was so worried, this isn't too hard."

The Guard nervous laughed along as Red 's 'stomach' grumbled, "Looks like I need to eat again..."

He looked over at the other guard and asked, "Got any snacks?"

This was going to be a long day...

 **Location: Somewhere.**

Bonnie skipped happily alongside some of the children that were playing on some of the many attractions the Park had to offer. It was then that he saw something that caught his eye... He stopped and pointed, "BUMPER CARS!"

He wasn't exactly sure if he could even fit in one of them, or if it could even hold his weight, but that wouldn't stop him, and neither would any of the staff, seriously, who would want to get in the way of a giant rabbit?

He had a lot of fun, but had a hard time getting out of the Car. It took three staff members, a crowbar and the encouragement of seven kids to finally get him out. If that wasn't enough, a couple of the kids dared him to try out another ride, the Gravity Breaker, a terrifying four hundred foot ride to the top of the tower, where you then spin downward clockwise for a quarter of the way before rising and falling again, alternating between clockwise and counter-clockwise with each fall.

He grinned nervously as he was strapped inside, numerous onlookers watched out of curiosity. He was relatively calm as the ride started to climb, but as they reached the top, he began to have doubts, and that was when they fell, "GETMEOFFGETMEOFF!"

As it stopped for the first time, he was breathing heavily, by the second, he was gagging, the third, he passed out from sensory overload. And lastly, as he dropped the last time, he was able to reboot for the last 200 feet. Once he had reached the bottom, he nearly broke the seat he was in trying to get away from the thing. He stumbled away, still reeling as his processors struggled to gather his bearings. The most trending picture that was posted that day was of Bonnie throwing up a lot of nacho cheese.

 **Location: Food Court.**

As Freddy stood watch over the food court, he began to get a feeling of unease, as if something was wrong. He would have dismissed it as his stomach, but he had already ate before he left the Pizzeria. He pondered the feeling, had he felt it before? He couldn't remember, but he felt like he should know this...

As he rounded the corner of a building, just out of sight of most people that were eating at their tables, he thought he saw Bonnie run by.

"Bonnie?"

Freddy double checked his map, and strangely enough, Bonnie was on the other end of the park, over by the Bumper cars. Determined to find this Bonnie impostor, he bounded after the bunny. Weaving through crowds they went, until they reached a secluded area of the park. He rounded a corner, and to his surprise, no one. He sighed, it couldn't have been his imagination, could it?

He turned around to head back the way her came, only to come face to face with a white eyed Bonnie, though something seemed off, more specifically, the color of his fur, it was an almost inky black, as if a shadow had threw up on. Freddy jumped back, clearly surprised as the 'Shadow' Bonnie grinned like a mad-man.

Freddy twitched as it tilted its head at him, "Fredddddyyyy... I found you..."

It sounded like Bonnie, but there was something off about it, even more then the color, he didn't seem right in the head either.

Shadow Bonnie leaned in and booped Freddy on the nose, producing that horn noise that all the kids seem to enjoy, making the Bunny laugh maniacally. Why Mark added that to all the Freddy's noses, he'll never know. He frowned, "Do I know you?"

The Shadow Bonnie was taken aback by his question, he even appeared hurt, "Don't you remember me Freddy? We shared Ice cream cake in the pale moon light. Just the two of us against the world. A chance for happiness in this bleak existence. A friend in a time of need."

Freddy tilted his head as he thought, then, again to the surprise of the Bunny, said, "No. I think you have me confused with someone else, and take off that silly costume, Halloween was nearly a month ago."

As Freddy was walking away and about to report this, he heard a mechanical snap behind him, causing him to turn around and look once again at the Shadow animatronic. He was shocked, the Bunny had taken off his head, revealing that he had a Gen 2 Endoskeleton similar to what Freddy had many years ago, though it appeared to be rusted and stained with oil, really old oil to be precise. It appeared he hasn't even been looked at for years. He frowned as he the Bunny put his head back on, "What are you?"

The Bunny once again grinned, "I'm glad you asked Frederick!"

He felt like he was going to regret that question, but as the Bunny began to answer him, he hunched over and coughed up some oil,prompting Freddy to respond, "Are you alright?"

Shadow Bonnie huffed and puffed weakly. He leaned up against the nearby wall as oil tears streamed down his face, "I'm fine now. I got... To see you again... It's been so long."

Freddy tried holding him up as he began to slump down, "Hey, hang in there, you're gonna be alright. I'm gonna take good care of you."

Shadow Bonnie chuckled, "Funny, that's... What you said last time."

Freddy tried remembering one more time, there had to be some reason he was here, who he was. It was then that he spoke one last time, "Fred... Remember when you promised... To fill me with Light? Am I... Brighter, then I was yesterday?"

Shadow Bonnie had reached up to boop Freddy once more, only for his hand to go limp as he completely collapsed. Freddy gasped as he caught him, "Shab!"

He was surprised, he hadn't hear that name before, or did he? Either way, someone needed his help. He Radioed Mark back at the Pizzeria, "Mark, come in, Mark. We have an emergency, I'm heading back to the Pizzeria."

Mark switched to Freddy's camera feed and asked, "What's go-"

He was speechless as he saw Freddy was carrying something in his arms, something he doesn't recognize, yet it looked like Bonnie. The only thing he was able to utter at that point was, "Copy... That..."

* * *

Another thank you for a fan. Hey Derpyguest, thanks alot!


	9. Brotherly love?

**Disclaimer,** this is a Fan-fiction based off of the Fan-fiction Brothers of Circuits by Koili the Artist. I don't own any of the characters used as most of them were created by Scott Cawthon, though Tangle is an OC made by Koili. Enjoy. Please R &R, and if you haven't... Read Koili's Fic, trust me, it's well worth a read.

 **Location: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

 **Date: Nov. 24, 2048.**

 **Time: 12:23 P.M.**

 **Database downloading...**

 **Initialing Update.**

 **Critical Error.**

 **Update Failure.**

 **Initializing Remote Server bypass.**

 **Error.**

 **Initializing System Reboot.**

 **Error.**

 **Initializing New Wave System Share.**

 **Bypass Successful.**

 **Downloading System Files.**

Mike sighed with relief as Red and Bonnie came rushing through the front door, they were obviously worried, and rightfully so. The Pizzeria had closed early thanks to this emergency, and they wanted answers, namely Red, but the answers they found was far from what they wanted.

They were shocked to find Golden pacing back and forth meanwhile Freddy and a strange black furred Rabbit laid on two tables next to each other while Mark works on another Endoskeleton, though it was missing most of it's features almost as if it was hastily put together. In fact it was hastily put together...

Golden looked up and saw the two arrivals and frowned, "I can't believe he even voted to do this..."

Red stopped to listen, but Bonnie rushed over to Freddy to see if he was alright. Red walked over to Golden and asked, "What happened?"

Golden crossed his arms as he turned to face Red, "Oh, I'll tell you what happened."

Nearly an hour ago-

Freddy rushed through the door after kids had filed out, apparently Mark was closing early, and rightfully so. He can't examine this, Shadow Bonnie that he'd been carrying with all the kids around, it could be dangerous. Once inside, Mark had motioned for him to set Shadow Bonnie down on a table while he was arguing with and angry Golden.

"And I'm telling you, that thing is dangerous."

Mark sighed, "Listen, I may not have had the same experiences with it as you have, but he can't be all bad if he came to US for help, if he's a as bad as you say, he'd have destroyed Freddy without a second thought."

Golden looked over at the concerned Freddy and said, "What are you staring at, the you need to go back to the stage."

Freddy shook his head, "I... I can't. I feel, responsible for Shab."

Golden scoffed, "Oh, so you named him too. That's just great."

Mark wagged his finger at Golden, "Back off Goldie, he found him, and therefor he's his responsibility. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do."

Golden growled before storming off, while Mark went over to Shab and removed his head Exoskeleton, "So, what can you tell me about him?"

Freddy frowned as he shook his head, "I got nothing, though he seemed to know me."

Mark scratched a streak of oil off of him and Examined it, "That's better then what Golden was telling me. He kept yelling about how evil he was and that he tried to destroy you. From my own research, there was a few unfinished projects that Scott had worked on back in the day."

Mark turned on his tablet and showed him the designs for animatronics, similar in design to his old self and the old Bonnie, though their appearance had a much darker tone, hence why they were dubbed Shadow Freddy, and Shadow Bonnie. He looked back down at Shab as Freddy took the tablet, "Apparently they were supposed to work along side Red and the crew to entertain teenagers. Ya know, be 'hip' with the kids."

"Like Mangle?"

Mark raised an eyebrow at him, "What?"

"Nevermind..."

Freddy gave him back the tablet and frowned, "Do you think you can fix him?"

Mark gave a shrug, "I don't know, his outward appearance is fairly fine, better then anyone's actually, but the inside is a complete wreck. I just don't see how he was able to move, much less get through security. It says here that Dad never finished the, He didn't even touch their programming."

"Somebody did."

Perhaps Golden was right, what if it wasn't a good idea to- He looked up at Freddy, who looked like her was on the verge of tears, his voicebox cracking, "Please... Help him... I don't know why, but I know he deserves to live."

That tears it! Mark wasn't going to give up now, if Freddy felt so strongly about this that he'd go up against Goldie of all people, then he had to do something. With a smile he said, "Go get Mangle and Tangle and some spare parts from Parts and Services. I'm going to need some help."

Freddy smiled and hugged Mark tightly, popping a few bones in his back, "THANK YOU!"

After Freddy let him go, Mark held his back tightly, "Oww... That hurt."

Nearly an hour of fast paced engineering action later...

Mark plugged in Shab to the New Animatronic Body that they had built, it was missing a few of it's limbs and other key features, like eyes or a functioning mouth, but they can fix that later. After a lot of data swipes, an error message frustrated Mark, "Dang it. I don't have enough processing power to break through all these Corrupted Junk Files."

Freddy looked down at the inoperable Shab, and then back at Mark, "... What if you plugged me in? Can't I help?"

Mark nearly jumped back in shock, he hadn't thought of that, "I... I guess I could, but... Who knows what Might happen, should it fail, all of your files might be corrupted."

And that was when Golden stepped into the room, obviously disturbed, "Did I just hear what I thought I did?"

He was hoping Golden would stay out of it, but he guessed he was tired of waiting, "Uhhh... Yeah, you did."

It had appeared that Goldie was going to go ballistic, but Freddy held him back, "Hold on Gold, please, hear him out, I'm sure he's got a back up of my files somewhere."

Mark nervously shuffled his feet, "Actually, I don't... At least, not on me. John has a copy of everyone's system files, but it hasn't been updated in the last few days, so should anything go wrong, Freddy... You won't remember anything from the last week."

Freddy looked down at Shab, and then at his new Body and said, "I don't care, I'm doing it."

It was this time that Freddy was being held back, by Golden, "Freddy, think about this, do you really want to risk losing yourself for a cause that might not even work, let me do it instead."

Mark shook his head, "I'm afraid you can't Gold, you didn't have the necessary upgrades that Freddy had when 'Shab' was made. You aren't compatible. If anything, you'd destroy _His_ files."

Golden rolled his eyes as he let Freddy go, "Dang it... Nothing better go wrong, or this is on your head."

Mark Gulped as Freddy laid down on an adjacent table to make it easier to connect the two, "Alright then..."

Back in present time-

"So he hooked them up and Mark has been working on them ever since."

Red frowned, "Why'd you allow him to make such a crazy decision?"

Golden shrugged, "I don't really know... If I had to guess, I just couldn't stand to see Freddy so Heart broken."

Bonnie interjected with a smile, "AWW..."

Mark gasped, "YES!"

This definitely caught their attention. The trio rushed over to Mark who showed them the download percentages, "It's working, in a few minutes, Shab should be up and running... Well... Metaphorically speaking."

They were then caught off guard once again as Mark's brother John stormed in through the front door, "Mark, have you lost your mind, closing early?"

Mark nearly dropped his tablet in surprise, "What!?"

The Animatronics cleared the way for the Human as he approached a slightly surprised Mark, "You know exactly what. What do you mean you were going to finish one of Dad's old projects, I thought you said you were done with that."

As Mark struggled to come up with and answer, everyone else went into another room to let the two brothers fight it out, "Well, I..."

John frowned as he pointed at the Animatronics on the table, "And what the heck is this, some kind of Frankenstein's lab. We don't have the time or the money to spend on your projects, so get them off the table and where they belong, in the trash."

Mark stammered, "B-but..."

It was then that Golden had enough of this petty squabbling. He stormed back into the room and picked up John by his fancy jacket and frowned, "I suggest you take that back... Now..."

The sharp contrast in Golden's tone to that of his usual self scared both Mark and John. John whimpered to Mark, "T-tell 'im to let me go."

Golden snorted, "I'm sure he won't, do you know why? Because we're all tired of you treating him as a Business partner, and not a brother. Right, Mark?"

Mark gulped as they looked at him, "I... Uh..."

Golden smiled as he dropped John, "There you have it... Now apologize."

John sounded surprised, "What?"

Golden raised and eyebrow at him, did he have to repeat himself, "Hmph, I may not agree with what he's doing, but Mark deserves better treatment for his work, after all. He's been here with us far longer then you have, and all I've heard come out of your mouth is Money this, Time that, well... I'm tired of it, so you have till the count of three to apologize, or else."

John chuckled, feeling a little bolder after Golden's statement, "Or else what? You can't hurt me, I'm an Crucial employee."

"One."

John looked over at Mark worried, "He can't hurt me, right Mark?"

Mark grinned nervously and shrugged.

"Two."

John backed away slowly, "Listen, if you want something, just ask, I'm sure I can get it for you."

"Three!"

Golden was about to lunge at him, but the Sharp outcry form John stopped him in his tracks, "I'm sorry!"

Golden smiled and adjusted his hat, "You better be..."

"Golden... Why are you so loud, I'm trying to sleep..."

At that moment, Freddy sat up and stretched. Mark looked at his tablet and smiled,"The transfer was a success, Shab should be waking up too."

As if on queue, the a voice could be heard, but it wasn't what they expected, "Ih Nevik!"

Mark chuckled nervously as everyone looked at him, "I'm gonna take a look at that."


	10. Meet the Shadow Bunny

**Disclaimer,** this is a Fan-fiction based off of the Fan-fiction Brothers of Circuits by Koili the Artist. I don't own any of the characters used as most of them were created by Scott Cawthon, though Tangle is an OC made by Koili. Enjoy. Please R &R, and if you haven't... Read Koili's Fic, trust me, it's well worth a read.

 **Location: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

 **Date: Nov. 25, 2048.**

 **Time: 12:42 A.M.**

 **Shadow_Bonnie Run-times Updating.**

 **Start-up Initializing...**

As the black Leporid's eyes began to crack open, he overheard a conversation happening between Mark and Freddy.

"Are you sure I should leave Golden alone? He's been in there a long time."

Mark nodded reluctantly, "With everything that's happened, I'm sure there is a lot of stress on his systems."

Freddy frowned as he folded his arms, "Yeah, but still..."

Mark sighed, "But nothing. Just be sure he doesn't raid the fridge for the Mustard, we don't restock for another couple days and the janitors are beginning to ask questions."

Freddy chuckled nervously, "Y-you knew?"

Mark rolled his eyes as he leaned on a table, "Yeah, I was the one who put the Model 18s in you guys. Kinda hard for me not to notice your, strange habits."

Freddy smiled nervously as Shab spoke up, "Uhh... Hi..."

Mark smirked as he waved goodbye, "I'll leave you two alone. Be sure to introduce him to the others, I'm sure they have some questions after that incident earlier."

As Mark headed for the Exit Freddy called out to him, "Hold on, the office is the other way."

Mark frowned as he looked back at him, "I'm going to check up on John back home. I'm sure he could use some company after this whole ordeal.. Mike volunteered to keep an eye on you guys in my absence."

Freddy tilted his head, Shab likewise did the same, he had no idea what was going on, so instead he just watched. Freddy rubbed his chin as he thought, "The Janitor?"

Mark nodded, "Yeah, don't worry, he's familiar with how the night shift works, and how to manage your repairs should anything happen. Later."

Freddy waved reluctantly as Mark left. He then returned his attention to back to Shab and said, "How are you feeling."

Shab twitched as he tried getting up, "Something... doesn't feel right... I can't remember... Anything."

Freddy frowned as he helped him to his feet, "Sorry about that, we're still working out all the bugs in your system. For now, all of your memories that weren't corrupted are saved in my hard drive. We wanted to make sure you were awake before we start sending them back to you."

Shab twitched once more before saying, "Well who the heck suggested that idea!"

Freddy was startled by Shab's sudden outburst. He chuckled nervously and said, "I kinda did..."

Shab grinned nervously before bowing towards him, "I'm so sorry! I can't remember what I was before so... I'm trying different things to see if it was normal."

Freddy patted him on the shoulder and said, "Don't worry about it. I'll be sure to have Mark finish restore your memories, first thing in the morning. In the meantime, why don't I show you around?"

Shab nodded slightly, "Sure..."

Freddy took him by the hand and smiled. He lead him to the Gen 2 Show stage to introduce him to the rest of the gang. Bonnie and Chica were chatting about their favorite songs from back in the day and comparing them to music as it is now. Bonnie looked up at Freddy and smiled, "Hey Fred, how's you're new friend?"

Freddy smiled and waved slightly as Chica now turned to look at him, "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Freddy looked around and didn't see Shab anywhere. With a frown, he turned around, only to see that he was cowering behind him, "Come on Shab you're among friends here... Just be yourself."

Shab sniffled, "But... Who Am I? I don't even know how to be myself."

Freddy chuckled nervously, "Right, poor choice of words... How about we start with something simple. Just say, 'Hi.'"

Shab nodded nervously and shuffled forward and into Chica and Bonnie's sight. He straightened up his ears and said, "Hello."

Bonnie hopped off the stage and looked him over, "Hmmm, Not bad looking, sorta reminds me of... Me. He has Eyebrows, Chica, he's got Eyebrows!"

Chica giggled as Bonnie spazed out about Shab's eye brows. Shab leaned over to Freddy and asked, "What's wrong with him?"

Freddy whispered back, "When he was made the first time, he didn't have eyebrows, so he's been a little miffed that it took him a few redesigns to get them."

Shab nodded in understanding as Chica stepped off the stage and made her way over to Shab, "Don't mind him. He does that every once in a while, but he's really sweet once you get to know him."

Shab shuffled his feet nervously, something about Chica looking at him feel, anxious, but the soft hand on his shoulder from Freddy calmed him, "Uhhh... Thanks... Chica, was it?"

Chica nodded with a smile, "Yep. Do you play guitar like Bonnie?"

Shab looked down at the ground as he thought. Struggling to find an answer, he said, "I don't know. I can't remember anything, really."

Chica frowned as she called out to Bonnie, "Bonnie, do you have a spare Gui-..."

"And then somebody died!"

Chica sighed and shouted louder, "Bonnie!"

Bonnie jumped in surprise, "What!"

Bonnie chuckled nervously as Chica tapped her foot, "You an I are going to have a long talk..."

Bonnie screeched as Chica dragged him backstage by the ear, "No, please, I'll be a good boy, I-AHHHHHH!"

Shab and Freddy Gulped in unison. Freddy looked over at Shab and said, "How about we go see Foxy..."

Shab was immobilized with fear, so he had to be dragged over to the Red Fox. Captain Foxy was swabbing the poop deck, muttering how he was interrupted in the middle of one of his stories when they closed. He looked up from his work and said, "Ahoy Fred. Welcome aboard, n' bring ye friend."

Freddy motioned for Shab to go on the ship first, which he reluctantly did so. Foxy sat down on a barrel and motioned for the duo to have a seat on a stool, which they both did. Foxy frowned as he looked over Shab's features, "So... This be the Scalawag that stopped me show?"

Freddy quickly interjected, "It wasn't his fault Foxy, I uh... Suggested we close early for maintenance, he uhhh..."

Foxy held up a hand, "Ah forget it, I already know. You did some pretty bold things when we was in danger. On'y natural for ya to do the same for strangers."

Freddy chuckled nervously as Shab blinked, caught off guard by Foxy's quick change in demeanor. Freddy smiled as he pointed at Shab, "This is Shadow Bonnie. I've just been showing him around and stuff."

Foxy extended his good hand to Shab and smiled, "Pleasure ta meet ya Shadow Bonnie. I be the Captain O' this fine ship."

Shab reluctantly took his hand and said, "Uhhh... She's vary... Clean."

Foxy snorted in response, "Aye. She be me pride and joy."

He then stood up and waved, "Ahoy Ben, what takes ya away from ye stage there landlubber?"

Shab and Freddy turned to see Benny heading across the room with a recent newsprint in hand. He looked up at the trio and said, "Goldilocks is still in the bathroom, I'm going to use the Gen 2's..."

As he continued to walk away, he did a double-take, "H-huh? Shadow Bonnie, when did you get here? And where is Shadow Freddy, I've been looking for him."

Shab looked at Freddy, who shrugged and said, "First I've heard of him..."

Shab looked down at Benny and shouted, "I don't know!"

Benny sighed and continued walking once more. But before he could enter, they all heard a scream coming from the lounge that they use during down time. It was a scream that they hadn't heard before. It made the three on the ship fall out of their seats in surprise, "AHHH!"

Freddy looked at Foxy and said, "Was that...?"

Foxy shook his head, "Couldn't be, xhe never talks... At least, not to us."

Freddy silently motioned for them to investigate the noise and headed for the lounge. When they got inside they saw the horrified faces of Red, Clyde, Mangle and Tangle as they watched T.V. What was so shocking that made even Mangle scream? Freddy looked at the T.V. and gasped, he saw Mark being loaded into an ambulance...

Thank you Enumbers and Tracker78 for the faves and follows.


End file.
